From Hatred to LOVE, there is only one Step?
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Sakura Haruno es hija de Mamoru, un empresario cuya secretaria tiene un hijo con él que Sakura comienza a tener problemas en el colegio. ¿Que pasara cuando a la secretaria de su padre se le rebate su hogar y ella y su hijo se muden en el hogar de ellos?


_**H**ola hola c: pues este es otro de mis pocos fic's Sasusaku :3 && espero que lo disfruten n_ñ' Lo hice con mucho Amor&&Cariño:B asdhsdghjk $: Besos :* & Espero que disfruten la lectura! El nombre del papá de Sakura es inventado ya que nunca se menciona ._.' &Aquí Vamos!_

_Aquí Mi Summary Gay&Completo: Sakura es hija de_ Mamoru Haruno, un empresario de buena fortuna. Sakura comienza a tener problemas con un chico de la escuela, ¿Qué pasará cuando a la secretaria de Mamoru se le arrebate su casa y su hijo y ella se hospeden a la casa de los Haruno? Y para finalizar el hijo de la secretaria es el chico con el que Sakura tiene problemas. Muchos problemas en un hogar, pero... ¿Del odio al amor un paso?__

* * *

><p>'<em>#.Capítulo OO1.<em>

'_ The Hatred. ~_'

_Esta mañana, es diferente._

Como cada mañana, abría los ojos lentamente despertándome por culpa del despertador que sonaba exactamente a las 7:00 am. Como cada mañana, me daba una hora para arreglarme e ir al colegio, ingresaba a las 8:00 am. Como cada mañana, desayunaba algo ligero, tomaba una ducha, me vestía correctamente con el uniforme, arreglaba mi cabello y tomaba mi mochila despidiéndome de mi padre y salía cada mañana, por la puerta.

Pero esta mañana, era algo diferente, y al transcurso del día se torno completamente diferente. Y a mi no me gustan los cambios repentinos, los odio.

Y así comienza mi historia. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una chica normal de catorce años y tengo una vida llena de privilegios, honra y dinero. Pero a pesar de tener todo lo que un joven desea, tengo una vida bastante triste. A la edad de seis años, mi madre murió de cáncer en el riñón. Por lo que mi niñez fue bastante solitaria, cruel y triste. Mi padre, no es más que un mujeriego que se la vive hablando de su secretaria, es una mujer decente. Me agrada porque ve a mi padre como su hermano mayor y nada más, y eso destroza el corazón de mi padre y la verdad eso me hace feliz. Porque la mujer que siempre deberá amar es mi madre, aunque ya no este con nosotros.

Vivo en una aldea llamada Konoha, donde soy popular entre los ciudadanos ya que la familia Haruno es una de las más adineradas y claro, por el respeto que nos hemos llegado a ganar. Pero al parecer mi padre lo esta arruinando con su fama de mujeriego.

Soy una chica de un bello físico, mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa y me lo he dejado largo, debajo de los hombros. Mis ojos son de un hermoso color jade, soy delgada y tengo una estatura normal de metro y sesenta centímetros. Soy una chica fuerte, puesto que la vida, desde que mi madre falleció, me ha ido endureciendo. Soy una persona testadura, mimada y malcriada lo admito. Soy de esas personas que cuando esta rodeada de mucha gente no puede pensar bien, la que no deja ser insultada, y si llega a pasar eso, soy el tipo de persona que devuelve el insulto.

Vivo en una casa grande más no una mansión, es una casa de tres pisos. En la planta baja se encuentra la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un baño y un cuarto para huéspedes. En el segundo piso se encuentra el cuarto de mis padres, el mío y otro cuarto de huéspedes, cada uno tiene un baño. Y en el tercer piso, solo hay dos cuartos, una bodega y otro que ya no es utilizado. Es un salón de música, donde se encuentra un piano, dos guitarras acústicas, cuatro eléctricas, un bajo, dos baterías, un violín y un chelo. Se me olvido mencionar, que mi madre y mi padre se dedicaban a la música, sobretodo mi madre. Cuando yo tenía la edad de cuatro años, mi padre mando a hacer aquel salón especialmente para mi madre ya que era su cumpleaños, a mamá le encanto y siempre, ¡Todos los días! Subía, y componía o tocaba hermosas melodías que al par de unos años, se fueron junto con ella al cielo y la casa quedo en completo silencio.

A mi padre y a mi nos duele ver esa habitación, pero nos duele más, pensar en destruirla. Así que sigue ahí, pero nadie la utiliza a pesar de que mi padre y yo sepamos tocar la mayoría de esos instrumentos.

En fin, la mañana comienza así…

Mi despertador toco a las 7:00 am como cada mañana, me levante como siempre pero al parame de la cama y al coger las colchas para acomodar mi cama, como cada mañana hacía, me di cuenta que estaban manchadas, de sangre… Solté un gruñido del coraje, ya se imaginaran lo que me pasó. Coloque mi ropa y mis colchas arriba de un bote grande y blanco, donde colocaba mi ropa sucia. Luego me encargaría de ellas, pero el reloj marcaba 7:15 am y estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero lo perdí mucho más al buscar una toalla sanitaria, según yo, no me bajaría hasta la próxima semana. ¡Maldita sea! Me bañe rápidamente antes de desayunar gracias a mi menstruación y me vestí con el uniforme del colegio de una vez y en eso dieron las 7:45 am, no me dio tiempo de desayunar así que compraría algo en la escuela, llegue cinco minutos tarde y gracias a esos malditos cinco minutos de retraso, me dieron la regañisa de mi vida y perdí una clase.

Apresurada para no perder la segunda clase tome la vía rápida de la escuela, las escaleras que se encontraba en la sección preparatoria ya que subía rápidamente por ellas y dando la vuelta se encontraba mi salón. La desventaja es que por ahí pasaba mucha gente, entre los maestros, los estudiantes de prepa y algunos de secundaria. Pero estaba tan histérica, alterada, ¡Loca! Que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de subir por ahí, corrí rápidamente asustada ya que solo me quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a mi clase. Subí las escaleras locamente y del cansancio cerré los ojos por unos pequeños segundos, pero en serio, ¡Como es la vida! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te pueden pasar bastantes cosas. De la nada sentí un gran empujón haciéndome perder el equilibrio y abrí los ojos instantáneamente al sentir como caía, para mí todo fue lento y me puse tan nerviosa que solo atine a cubrirme la cabeza con mis brazos para no recibir tan duro el impacto, porque ya cuando había pensado eso, me encontraba a la mitad de mi dolorosa caída, y ya nadie podía sujetarme, esto… me dolería hasta el alma.

Solo vi a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros, penetrantes e intimidantes. Pero se veían aterrorizados y antes de sentir el duro suelo contra mi espalda, cabeza y piernas, supe que él había sido el culpable de mi caída.

Y fui cuando sentí el maldito dolor que hizo que el aire se me saliera a pesar que me había golpeado en la espalda, quite los brazos de mi cabeza los puse al costado de mi cuerpo mientras hacía mi cabeza hacía atrás por culpa del dolor, y antes de que todos se me acercaran a verme me senté lentamente sobándome la espalda.

-¡Haruno-San se va a lastimar! – se comenzaron a escuchar este tipo de comentarios pero yo los ignore completamente y musité enojada.

-¿Quién fue?

Y por unos segundos hubo silencio y poco después comenzaron los murmullos de nuevo y al ver que ninguno decía _Yo fui, _ volví a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono más alto.

-Dije, ¿Quién fue?

Todos me voltearon a ver y luego la multitud se miró entre si misma, completamente enojada e ignorada les grité.

-¡Que dicho que quien…!

-Fui yo. – contestó una voz seria y ese chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros que había visto en las escaleras aparecía entre la multitud. La verdad ya me lo esperaba, pero solamente esperaba su respuesta. – Y no lo hice apropósito Haruno-San, fue accidentalmente, lo siento. – se disculpó mientras se acercaba a mi y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo solo le miré de mala gana. Me encontraba en el suelo tirada, con dolor de espalda, cabeza y piernas y al parecer me estaba sangrando la ceja porque me dolía demasiado, y el solo me dijo, ¿Lo siento?

-¡Idiota! – le grité dándole un golpe a su mano y levantándome del suelo lo más rápido que pude lastimándome un poco.- ¡Eres un idiota, casi me matas! ¡Te odio, lárgate de aquí idiota! – comencé a gritarle en un momento de coraje, agarre mi portafolio que se encontraba tirando en el suelo y salí corriendo de allí, subiendo las escaleras…

_**¿**Review**?**_

* * *

><p><em>&amp;&amp;&amp;':B Si me dejaran review?:3 Sisisi? -les hace ojitos (?- Por favor u3u estoy muy triste&amp;con un review sería muy muy MUY Happy c:' Les Juro que este Fic tendra romance *Q*' &amp;&amp; Sera muy muy HOT 1313 oknoo'e3e Bueno no sé :K asdgbhnk<em>

_By:_

**_A_**_ko**T**sukiiyomi**Love **~_

_{ HEY!_ _魂の姉妹 }_


End file.
